


Oblivious

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really awkward I shouldn't write smut, Sexual Content, Smut, You Have Been Warned, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has been neglecting your needs and been oblivious to all of the hints you dropped so you take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS WILL PROBABLY BE REALLY AWKWARD AND I SHOULDN'T WRITE SMUT EVER BUT YEAH.

"(F/n) I'm back." Jay said as he entered the motel room.  
"Finally!" You groaned and shifted in the sheets. You were currently naked and waiting on the bed for Jay, which looking back wasn't the best idea.  
"So- you're naked." He said in shock.  
"It'd be even better if you were naked too~." You winked. He just stared at you with his mouth slightly open. Okay this was a bad idea, abort mission abort! Wait he was taking his clothes off, it worked! A smirk found it's way onto your face and you got out of bed and walked towards him.  
"Need some help?" You whispered and ran your hand down his chest. He smashed his lips into yours and you both feel back onto the mattress.  
"Someone's excited, hm?" You purred and wrapped your hand around his erect member. You swapped positions so he was sitting on the bed and you were in your knees pumping his cock.  
"Nnngh (F/n)~" He groaned. You smirked and licked up the shaft before taking it all in your mouth. As you bobbed up and down on his dick he started to weakly thrust. Suddenly he came into your mouth so you swallowed it.  
"F-Fuck!" He moaned and grabbed you before pinning your wrists above you on the bed. Slowly he entered you allowing you to adjust to his size. You nodded signalling that he could move so he started quickly thrusting into you making you moan.  
"Oh Jay!~" You moaned out. Suddenly you screamed out in pleasure when he hit a certain spot. Figuring it was your G-Spot he hit it again making your back arch as you came. He quickly came after you.  
"J-Jay that was amazing." You said pecked his lips.  
"Love you, (F/n)."  
"Love you too Jaybird."


End file.
